Wave
This Book Is Great. It's anything but fluffy! Ages....11 - 15 This is another book by Eric Walters. he's wrote a lot of books. What's it about? 12 Year old Sam and his 19 year old sister. Beth, always go to the same resort in thailand for christmas. But now that Beth is out of high school and that she lives on collage campus for a swimming team she doesnt need to come. But she wants to. But it turns out she has a swimming championship on one of the days in thailand. So poor beth will not be going with Sam, Her Mom, Or her dad, So when Beth is driving them to the Airport there mom is well Annyoing the heck of her. When they get to the airport Beth tells sam to watch out for mom and when they leave they don't know this may be the last time they ever see Beth and that Beth ever sees them. When they get there they go to the resort with some serious jetlag all the staff at the resort is like 'Heyy!' becuase they alll know them becuase sam's mom and dad have been going here for a very long time. Then Sam and his mom and dad get a nice Breakfast some pineapple pancakes and a ton of grapes. Same begins to miss Beth a little and as time passes to Christmas in Thailand..Sam trys to phone Beth but sam as sam said before. 'Even though the resort is beatufil the phone connection is not it takes hours to get though the connection is horrible but i guesss thats why peolpe come here... to get away from the modern world and go into this amazing world'' Ok sorry i added in a few extra words but sorry anywas. Sam is peacefully sleeping in his Nice Hotel bed with that perfect dream thats about to reach the climax when RING RING RING!!!. Sam picks up the phone 'Hello?' he says sleepily ' Hi, Sir your call got though' Well turns out that call took like 8 hours to get though. 'Ok send it though' says Sam and then they start talking to beth well first sam wakes up his mom and dad and all. His mom seems to be by far the happyist (is that a word <.<) Anyways. Then that day sam is out on a elephant riding though town then out of town to a temple...so when he sees the little beach kid elephant he almost wants to laugh. But something worng. When a little girl goes on the elephant the elephant goes wild it keeps trying to go onto the concrete trying to leave the beach. When they are finally able to get the poor little girl off. The stubborn elephant still tries to get off. Sam and his dad spend so much time tring to help the little girl they dont notice something the tide is way out really far way to far out and it is still going out. So when it goes out even more Sam thinks it will be fun to take this as an advange but his dad does not 'Stay here sam' says his dad 'this doesnt seem right' at first Sam thinks is is unfair and mean of is dad but when he sees a 60 foot wave coming at him full speed he doesnt.